Monster
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Everyone fears him. He's a monster and no one dares to come near him. Everyone except for one person. Shizaya, one-shot.


Most people laying eyes on him would just run away or walk in a big circle around him. No one even dared to come near him. Only the ones who were stupid enough to do so or didn't know who the hell he was. Everyone created distance from him, fearing him and not wanting to get close to him. Everyone just wanted to run for their lives the second they laid eyes on him. Everyone except one.

The wide Cheshire grin slowly curled up on the pale face as the crimson red eyes laid eyes on the man. The said man was just casually walking down one of the streets of Ikebukuro, walking between the large crowd of people making a big circle around him and he was totally unaware who was watching him from the roof of a tall building in the big and crowded city.

He watched the man stand, watched the man flick the lighter to send a trail of fire up from it and then lit a cigarette. The crimson red eyes never left the man, not even to look over at all the humans walking around, walking in a large circle around the man standing in the middle of everything. No. His attention was locked on this man and this man only.

The second the man moved, he did the same. His mind took only a quick second to figure out the fastest way down from the building. Jumping was never an option. He was not that stupid. He ran, ran fast down the stairs inside the tall building and finally down to the exit. The building was surprisingly empty, seeing how many people were outside on this damn day. It didn't bother him though. Only made it easier for him to get outside.

At the first step out into the open, fresh and cold air, the crimson eyes moved over to lock at the tall man, the Cheshire smirk slowly curling up on the pale face again, even wider this time, making his eyes narrow just a bit. Small hands made their way down into the pockets on the jacket with the fur on the edges, the jacket that only the man known as Orihara Izaya, the informant, would wear.

People around them quickly made an even bigger circle around the tall man and the smaller man, making sure none of them would get in the middle of the game between the two enemies of the city. It was a game of life and dead. They both wanted the other dead, more than anything in the entire world. Everyone knew that just by looking at the obvious hate between them. It was like a string of pure hate from mocha eyes to crimson red.

The tall man quickly stopped walking, his legs stopping the second he laid eyes on the other. His calm fell in a split second and was replaced with the usual anger and hate. He only just lit the cigarette but he just snapped it over in the middle, the smoke coming from the end slowly dying as it landed down on the hard and cold ground.

It had been such a calm and slow day. Up until now when he faced the man he hated more than anything and anyone. That was really last thing he could want at the end of a perfectly quiet day. His hands slowly slid down into the pockets on his pants, his mocha like eyes locked over at the man he hated the most, the man he wanted to end the life of once and for all. He was Heiwajima Shizuo and he was the one to end the life known as the flea's anyway.

"Izaya!" The usual growl filled with nothing but anger made it's way up the man's throat and out into the open air, making that annoying Cheshire smirk widen even more on the pale face. "I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!"

Izaya did nothing but to make a short laughing sound at first. He then slowly began to approach the blonde, knowing how pissed the man would be the closer he got to him. "Well I just wanted to tease my beloved monster a bit, since it's such a long time since I've seen him. I bet he misses me oh so much~"

The one small hand was already ready for the upcoming battle with a light grip around the flickblade in the pocket on the jacket, ready to make a move and ready to defend the owner of the hand. It had to be the millionth time they were about to begin another one of those deadly games. It didn't matter. It was always the informant to win anyway.

"Why the hell would I miss a flea like you?" The hands hidden in the pockets on Shizuo's pants were already clenched into tight fists, ready for the fight. His mocha eyes sent all his hate towards the raven through the blue glassed sunglasses. He hated this man but he doubted it would be necessary to remind his feelings to towards him. It didn't matter. Anyone could tell how much he wanted to get rid of this man, how much he wanted to crush that head and take that annoying Cheshire smirk away from his pale face.

Izaya stopped walking just a few but long steps away from the blonde, the Cheshire smirk never leaving his pale face, not even fading just a little bit. "Who said I was talking about you, Shizu-chan?" He couldn't help it. It was just too much fun to tease this man! "But no need to get jealous about it. Of course I meant you. You are the only monster here."

"That's it!" Shizuo couldn't hold his anger back any longer. Just that annoying face made his anger boil over and made him lose it, explode. His eyes flicked around just shortly to find the nearest but heaviest object and it looked like it would be a trashcan this time. He quickly made a move to it, grabbed it with both his hands and lifted it up, a bit of the trash inside it making their ways out of the hole.

"Oh my, playing it dirty today, are we, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya was already prepared to twirl and avoid the trashcan and then pull the blade in his pocket. But we wanted to play it a bit different that day. He had something else in mind – something other than the usual fight with the monster. And it all seemed to be working in the right direction.

"Shut up, flea!" In a quick movement, Shizuo threw the trashcan towards the raven. But as soon as it neared him, the man just twirled and avoided it with elegance, the metal trashcan making a hell a lot of noise as it hit the hard ground.

The second he stopped twirling, Izaya pulled the blade out of his pocket, pointing it to the blonde, the Cheshire smirk slowly fading just a little bit. "Shizu-chan, you almost hit me~" he said teasingly and replaced the Cheshire smirk with a wide grin. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me first~!"

He turned quickly and let the blade fall to the ground. He didn't need it anyway. He had everything under control. "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan~!" He laughed loudly, knowing how much it would piss the blonde off, before he started running. He ran into the crowd of people, who quickly moved out of the way to give him more space to run away.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled loudly, his yell coming from the back of his throat and making it's way out in a more aggressive tone than he had thought it would have. Without giving it a single thought, he just started to chase the informant, ran after him with as much speed as he could, just like he always did.

They ran fast down the streets of Ikebukuro, the raven in front all the time and the blonde chasing just right after him. People around them moved, scared of being between the two enemies while they fought. They ran for what felt like minutes but probably was just a bit longer, before they finally made it to where the informant had planned to lead them.

A light smirk slowly curled up on the pale face as Izaya eyed the apartment belonging to the monster. Knowing it wouldn't be locked, since the man had smashed the lock just a few days ago, he slammed the door open and entered. He turned to hide behind the door as the other stormed into the room.

Shizuo, who hadn't noticed a thing of where he was lead to, just stormed right in and almost tripped over the first thing; a pair of shoes. But he somehow managed to keep his balance and only stumbled a bit before he stopped his legs from moving. His eyes flicked around in the room. What the hell was he doing back home?

His attention was quickly turned to behind him, as the front door was slammed shut by the informant. "What the hell, flea?" He had no idea what the hell was going on. He just wanted this man out of his apartment again. But then again... this could be the perfect way and chance to actually and finally end the annoying flea's life.

Izaya didn't say anything. Not a single word left his lips. Leaning just slightly back, the jacket made it's way down his shoulders and arms until it reached the hard floor, his crimson red eyes locked on the blonde's face. He was getting tired of the old fighting game. He wanted something else this time and he sure as hell was going to get it. Whether the other liked it or not.

Taking quick and long steps he quickly approached the man now right in front of him. And without letting the other do or say anything, his thin arms made their way around the taller male's neck. He could still feel the hate towards the blonde, that made him sick like hell. But he was done with the fighting. This was better than that.

He didn't hesitate for a single second. He just leaned up close to the blonde and locked their lips, his arms tightening their grip to stay close and to keep the man from pushing him away. No matter how monstrous strength the monster had, he wouldn't be able to get him off of him.

Mocha like eyes widened in shock at the feeling of those soft lips against his own. Shizuo moved both hands in between their two bodies and placed his palms on the raven's chest, trying to push him away even though he knew it was to no help. He couldn't get away. He was trapped and he couldn't get this man off him.

Pulling his head back, he finally created just a bit distance between their lips. "Flea, what-" But he was quickly interrupted when the informant just leaned close again, connecting their lips roughly.

Finally he gave up with fighting and just let the other kiss him as much as he wanted. But he was not going to kiss him back! Instead, he just waited impatiently for the man to get done, waiting impatiently for him to pull away and finally let go of his lips.

Izaya stayed with his lips locked to the blonde's for a long time, a time that felt like minutes but barely was a few seconds. He had noticed how the man had stopped fighting quicker than he thought. Was his little game working? Finally he slowly pulled away and created distance between their lips, a light grin curling up on his pale face.

"You taste like nicotine, Shizu-chan," he said and licked his lips to get the aftertaste off his lips. "It's disgusting, you know that? I doubt it since no one ever tells you, right? I bet you don't get to kiss someone very often. Barely ever, am I right? And what about the other thing? I bet you've never done that before." He just couldn't help it. Teasing the monster was just too much fun~!

Even if he wanted to, even if he really really wanted to crush that annoy little face, Shizuo didn't. He wasn't pleased with how close they stood right now, true. But he didn't do anything about it. "How the hell would you know such thing? And just so you know, I have done the other thing before and I have kissed other people before." He knew the man was just teasing him, but he still couldn't hold himself back from talking back.

"Of course you have, Shizu-chan. Then what about..." Izaya leaned close to the blonde's head, a light smirk curling up on his face before he whispered in a as seductive voice as possible in the man ear; "...doing that other thing with me?"

Shizuo showed no signs of being affected by the seductive whisper in his ear. It didn't work at all. At least not in the way the informant wanted it. But instead of getting angry as hell and pissed, he simply just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I do it with you, flea?"

"Because you want to, Shizu-chan. That's why." Pulling his head just a bit back, Izaya locked eyes with the blonde, a soft smile spreading across his face instead of the smirk. "And so do I. So why don't we just get rid of our clothes and just do it? There's no harm in it. Only that your ass will hurt in a couple of days~" He knew he would end up under the man but it was still just teasing. And this would be the only way he could get him to actually do it with him.

"_My_ ass?" Without realizing it, Shizuo's arms snaked around the thin body in front of him and pressed it close up to himself. "If anyone's ass is going to hurt in a couple of days, it's yours! I will never let you top me, flea!"

Izaya smirked slightly and pressed his own body closer up to the blonde's. "I don't believe you," he said, his voice lowered just a bit to a seductive tone as he leaned up and let his tongue go out to lick the man's lips teasingly. "You'll have to prove that to me."

A slow and deep growl came from Shizuo, his mocha eyes locked with the raven's annoyingly crimson red ones. "Fine, I will." He knew how it would end and he knew he would regret it a second after. But he just gave up holding back. Truth to be told, this would be the only way he could make this man scream and maybe make him unable to walk for a couple of days. Or at least make him unable to talk while they... were doing it.

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise but he couldn't help but smile. "Oh my, Shizu-chan. I never thought you would agree with me this fast. I thought I had to beg you to fuck me. Guess that won't be necessary now that you want to do me oh so badly~" He giggled slightly, knowing how girly it would sound but didn't care, and let his hands slide from the blonde's neck and down to the clothed chest. "But you know... we'll have to get naked first~"

"I know. I'm not stupid, flea." Shizuo had blocked all thoughts out that kept saying this was a very bad idea. He knew it was a very, very bad idea but he just didn't seem to care very much. Without looking away from those crimson eyes, his hands moved up under the black shirt on the informant's body, pulling it up as he felt the bare skin under it. The man was thin but his skin was smooth and Shizuo could just barely stop himself from touching the man all over.

"Mmn, Shizu-chan~ You just can't take your hands off me, can you?" Izaya teasingly wiggled his hips, grinding up against the man and he could quickly feel the affect it had against himself. It only made him grin widely and lean up to lick the blonde's lips, before he connected their lips again. His hands grabbed around some of the white shirt and quickly pulled to both sides, the buttons popping open and revealing the muscular chest under there. He didn't care about the black vest. It would have to get off once there was some distance between the men or a chance to get it off.

For some reason, Shizuo just had nothing against it. The way the man was grinding up against him... Never in his life had he thought he would get turned on by the most annoying man in the entire world. But that was what happened exactly. Instead of protesting at all, he just lean in to let the kiss continue. But he returned the kiss rather roughly, shoving his tongue in between the raven's lips and forcing him to part them. While he did that, his hands moved further up, pulling the black shirt up and soon revealing the man's pale chest.

There was no way their clothes would come off if they stayed close like this. None of them wanted to make any distance. The two enemies actually wanted to stay close, for the first time ever since they met. But Izaya was the one to make the first move.

Regretfully Izaya slowly pulled back, creating just a bit distance between them. Only to get their clothes off, that was all. In a quick movement he pulled his own shirt up and over his head and let it drop down to the floor, now standing topless. He took just a short step forward and rested his hands on the skin on the blonde's chest that was revealed. Moving his hands down, he opened the shirt up completely, his fingers feeling every single muscle on the man's chest. He slightly bit his own lower lip.

This was one thing he would never do to any of his humans. Sure he loved them, but not in this way. There was only one he loved in this way; and that was the monster he claimed to hate so much. He always would and he still did. He just needed a new game to play and this didn't seem so bad at all.

Shizuo didn't move. He let the raven rip his shirt open, even if it bothered him that he wouldn't be able to close it again and might have to throw it out. His eyes glanced shortly around before they landed on the topless man in front of him again. Slowly he took a short step forward to shorten the distance between them and snaked his arms around the thin and bare waist, pulling the man close to himself. Instead of leaning down and lock their lips again, he moved his arms down under the informant's ass and used his strength to pull him up and wrap his legs around his waist to keep him up. He refused to do it on the floor or the couch. Bedroom would be better.

Izaya didn't make any protests. He just snaked his arms around the blonde's neck and leaned down to connect their lips once again, his body pressed against the other's to try and get the reaction from the man he wanted. It didn't go as quickly as he imagined. He thought the man would roughly pull off all his clothes and just roughly do him anywhere he could. But the monster was actually being quite... gentle. Not that he was complaining. He just didn't expect it – not at all.

As Shizuo leaned up to return the kiss, he started to slowly walk towards the small bedroom in one of the nearest rooms, keeping the raven up and close to himself. He knew it would be difficult getting there but he just would not do it anywhere else. The floor was too hard and the couch... it was just not going to happen. Ever.

He tried finding the doorway to the bedroom but all he found was a wall. A slight whimper came from the informant when he just walked into the wall, pinning the man to the blank wall. He didn't care. Suddenly this strange feeling just boiled up in him and took over his body and actions. If he had his mind under control, he would have stopped his body from actually doing the man he hated.

Without pulling away completely, he moved his head down to the smaller male's neck, pressing his lips to the soft and pale skin. This was so not like him and he wanted to stop it before it got too far. But he knew he wouldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. It would be a one time only and then they would just go back to how they were before; fighting and trying to kill each other. There was no way he would allow them to become sex buddies instead of enemies. He just wouldn't!

Izaya slowly tilted his head a bit back and then to the one side, letting the blonde get more space and access to his neck. He wanted more, much more. This man... Why did he have to be actually what made him go all crazy? "Mmnn... Shizu-chan...~" he whispered breathlessly as the man continued the now hot kisses on his neck. It was impossible not to love the way the monster's lips was planted on his skin.

He licked his lips shortly before biting down, trying to calm himself even though he knew it was already too late. The way those nicotine tasting lips touched his skin made the tingling feeling in his stomach keep going and his pants tighten. How could he get this turned on by the man he hated? That question was quickly forced out of his head, when he felt the man press himself up against him, this time his turn to grind.

Shizuo just gave up on holding back. He couldn't anymore anyway. Something inside him just took over, making him just jump into it and do it. He continued the grinding up against the other and continued the kissing on the hot skin until he couldn't take it any longer. His pants was just getting too tight and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Even if it meant he had to do it with the man he hated more than anything in the entire world. He didn't care all of the sudden.

Moving his one hand to the side, he found the doorway and quickly pulled away from the wall, snaking his arms around the topless and pale body before he entered the bedroom. Since he lived alone he barely ever cleaned his room, so it was quite messy. He had to be careful not to trip over anything just lying on the floor. Like a pair of boxers he hadn't wanted to wash at that moment or a shirt for the same reason.

He quickly found the small bed, only space for one person, and pushed the informant down on it, forcing him to let go of him. He locked his mocha eyes with the crimson red ones and moved both hands down to remove his own belt. He quickly did and just threw the belt to the one side, letting it fall to the ground and hit whatever it wanted on the way.

Meanwhile, Izaya enjoyed the sight. The sight of that muscular body sent a shiver up his spine. He kicked his shoes off and let them fall down the bed, as he leaned back, his arms keeping his balance and helped him hold himself up to continue to stare at that muscular body in front of him. He could barely wait any longer. He wanted it – now.

In a quick movement down, Shizuo pulled his pants down and kicked them to the side, kicking his shoes off at the same time, now only standing in white boxers, where the middle clearly showed how aroused he already was.

Izaya let his eyes drift down to where the fabric on the white boxers made a bulge and he couldn't help but giggle slightly, even though he knew he would look exactly the same way – except it would be smaller. "Hard as rock, I'm guessing?" he asked and smirked lightly up at the blonde, who just stared back down at him.

"Shut up..." Without saying anything else, Shizuo leaned over the bed and quickly opened the flea's belt. He didn't even bother removing it before he pulled the fliers on the pants down and roughly pulled the pants off of those skinny legs, revealing the man's black briefs. He couldn't help but smirk at the view and sight of the bulge on the briefs.

He didn't comment anything about the briefs even if he wanted to. He just quickly pulled them down and let them join all the other clothes down on the floor. His eyes slowly trailed down the naked and pale body lying on the bed until they met with the rising member. He stared at it for just a few seconds, having second thoughts about doing it. But he quickly turned back to the decision he had made at the start; he was going to do it – only once.

Izaya furrowed his brows when the blonde just stared down at his member. He knew it wasn't very big but he wasn't the one to do the man. It was the other way around so what was the problem? Pulling himself up in a sitting position he grabbed around the monster's boxers and pulled them down. His crimson red eyes widened at the sight he was met with.

"Holy shit, Shizu-chan, you're big," was all he could say. Would this even fit inside him? As long as it felt good it didn't matter how painful it would be. He had to get used to it sooner or later, if he wanted his new little game to continue. And he was going to make it continue, whether the monster liked it or not. He was the one to decide how their game went after all.

"Shut up and lie down, flea," Shizuo ordered and stared down at the said flea. He knew he was hard as rock and it was all the damn informant's fault. He was going to make him pay and he was going to hurt him and scream in pain. Not in pleasure even though he doubted it would be pure pain. Somewhere it had to be pleasure, right?

"No~" Izaya grinned lightly and let his one hand grip around the blonde's member, even though he wasn't able to grab around the whole thing. "I want to touch you first, Shizu-chan~, so you'll have to sit down unless you want to stand up the entire time."

A tingling feeling filled Shizuo's stomach, his muscles tightened the second he felt the small hand grab around his already hard member. He groaned slightly as he felt the hand move, making his stomach tense even more, before he finally slapped the hand away and moved up on the bed. He sat down on the one end and leaned up against the headboard, his eyes locked on the raven and his legs spread apart to let the man come close to him. His hate was still there and he wanted to break the man in half. It was still possible and he would be able to make the man scream, whimper and unable to move or talk coherently. It was better than ever but he had to do the worst thing ever to get it his way. As long as he could make him shut up for a few minutes, he could get through with it... probably.

Izaya didn't waste a second. He just quickly crawled up to the blonde and leaned close to press his lips quickly to the man's, before he moved down, trailing his one hand down the muscular chest and feeling every single one of the muscles. Once his hand was far enough down, he moved it around the hardened member, noticing how the monster's muscles tightened as he did, which only made a wide smirk curl up on his pale face. Seemed like he liked it.

He slowly began to move his hand up and down, stroking the length and making the man groan at the feeling. He continued stroking the length for just another few moments, before he leaned his head down close to the hardened member. He let his tongue slide out from his now slightly parted lips and trailed it up the length, his hand still around it to keep it in place. Getting another groan from the monster, he knew he was doing it right. Or at least made it feel good.

Shizuo slowly closed his eyes, finding himself actually enjoying how the soft tongue licked up and down his shaft. The way the tongue curled at the tip, tasting everything it could, make him part his lips to let low and deep moans out, his hands clenched into fists around some of the sheets and his head tilting just a bit back. Only when he felt the warm mouth take his hardened member in, did he let out a louder moan, a moan filled with pleasure. He couldn't help thinking it felt... amazing.

As Izaya took the member into his mouth, he felt his cheeks slowly grow hot and into a light red color. It wasn't something he did very often after all. Only at special times would he do things like this. Especially when it was the monster he hated he was doing it with.

While bobbing his head, he moved one hand behind himself, trailing it down his back until he reached his own entrance. He teased the ring of muscles with a few fingers for a few seconds, before he slowly pushed two inside, moaning at the feeling and sending vibrations down the hard member still in his warm mouth.

Shizuo, who had opened his eyes, watched all of this and now he couldn't wait any longer. No matter how much he hated him, he wanted this man. And he wanted him badly. "Izaya..." he moaned almost breathlessly, his eyes locked down at the raven and only waited impatiently for the man to get prepared enough so he could enter him. He knew he had no lube or anything, that could make it easier to go in. It would only make the man scream even more, making the whole idea a lot better.

Izaya slowly drifted his eyes up to look at the blonde. He stared at him for just a short second before he pulled his head up and let go of the still hardened and now wet member, pulling his fingers out after scissoring himself for a few moments, thinking he was prepared enough. Truth to be told, he couldn't wait any longer. Licking his lips to get the rest of the taste from the monster's member off, he leaned close up to him and pressed their lips against each other. His hands snaked up behind the man's neck as he leaned back, forcing the bodyguard to come down with him.

Shizuo didn't protest for a single second. Placing his hands down on the small bed he leaned down to return the kiss, a bit roughly. He shifted a bit and positioned his member in front of the raven's entrance, ready to push in the second he got permission. Really he didn't need permission. All he had to do was to thrust forward and he would be in. He didn't need permission but he still waited, hesitated to actually do it.

Noticing how the blonde hesitated, Izaya slowly pulled away from the kiss and raised his hips up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. "Going soft on me already, Shizu-chan?" he asked and teasingly wiggled his hips, his ass lightly touching the tip of the member as he did, which send a shiver up his own spine.

"Never," Shizuo replied back and hesitated for another short second, before he bucked his hips slowly forward, the tip of his member making it in before he stopped to moan. It was a strange feeling... but he didn't hate it. Loving it was maybe more correct, even though he would never admit he liked to be inside the man he hated. How could he? Whoever he told that would think he like the flea, and that was the opposite of what he felt towards this man.

Izaya threw his head back and parted his lips to let a soft moan escape at the feeling of the member slowly going inside him. His toes curled when the blonde pushed the member a bit more in, slowly entering him. "So big...~" he moaned breathlessly and let his crimson red eyes drift closed.

After a few moments the member was buried deep inside him, sending shivers up his spine at the feeling of having the monster of Ikebukuro inside him. He couldn't say he hated it. In fact, he loved it, more than he thought he would when he first made this little game up. "Move...!" he ordered after being silent to moan for a few seconds.

Shizuo did as ordered, even though he would do it either way, and started moving. His hips bucked back and forth, the member thrusting into the smaller male, going deep inside at every thrust and forcing both men to moan in pleasure. The gentle thrusts continued for just a short moment, before he decided it was time to make the man scream in pain. The thrusts quickly became faster, harder and he found that sweet spot rather fast, thrusting into it every time as he heard the first of many loud cries from the man under him.

Damn that monster! Finding his sweet spot faster than he expected. Izaya closed his eyes tightly, his grip the blonde's hips and neck tightened and he threw his head further back, his mouth opened to let a loud cry come out and his eyes closed tightly. He couldn't hold it back any longer. As he felt the hard member thrust even harder into his sweet spot, he screamed in pleasure, the scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear. If the monster even had any, which he probably didn't.

Sweat ran down both men's foreheads, their bodies covered in pretty much invisible sweat. The room was filled with low and deep moans from the blonde and loud cries and even screams from time to time from the raven, the bed rocking slightly at the force of the monster's hard, fast and what-not thrusts. His monstrous strength had taken over, making the thrusts harder than any normal man could make them and forcing the man under him to scream in both pain and pleasure.

Izaya threw his arms down onto the bed and grabbed tightly around some of the sheets under him. "Shi... _ahh_... zu... _hnngg..._" He could only call the blonde's name incoherently. His loud moans made everything else coming from his mouth to either low screams or loud moans. The feeling was just too much and as he felt his muscles tighten slightly around his stomach, he knew he was very close to his release.

An almost wet sound came from the raven's entrance, the member going back and forth now throbbing and threatened to release at any time. Shizuo had never thought he would think anything like this, but the flea's tightness around him was just perfect. Never in his life would he admit how he actually liked being inside the man he hated the most.

"I'm gonna...!" Izaya tried to warn the blonde on his upcoming release but his sentence was quickly interrupted by several loud moans passing his parted lips. He knew it was impossible to hold back for much longer and he was not going to keep himself from coming. "Shiz... _hnngg_... u-chan...~!"

Not being able to hold it back for even another second, he released himself, came. His muscles tightened, he threw his head back and moaned the bodyguard's name loudly as the white substance came out and landed down on his own pale stomach, that was filled with invisible sweat.

The ring of muscles, the informant's entrance, tightened even more around the throbbing member and it made the thrusts slow down. Shizuo couldn't hold it back for more than a second and he gave up quickly. In a deep moan he released himself, came. As he rode his orgasm out, the man under him was slowly filled, forcing him to both shiver and moan at the feeling.

The thrusts came to a stop once both males' orgasm stopped. After a second or so, Shizuo bucked his hips backwards and pulled out of the raven, some of the white substance making it's way out of the entrance and down to the sheets on the bed. He threw himself down next to the informant on the bed and locked his eyes up on the ceiling instead of looking at the man he just fucked. His chest moved up and down fast, panting lightly. Why did he like that so much?

Izaya moved his legs down on the bed, his crimson red eyes still closed but not tightly anymore. He was panting heavily, his chest going up and down faster than the blonde's. He turned his head slowly and opened his eyes, locking them on the man lying next to him. Very slowly a slight smirk curled up on his pale face.

"_Looks like I've found a new game to play._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading and please leave a review~! ;3**


End file.
